Storm Tiger
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: My name is Naruto, i'm the son of one of the last of the once great Spirit Tigers. my magic, Storm Spirit Tiger Slayer. I've trained for years to get ready for my goal. one of the reasons my father took me in... to kill the dragon king Acnologia


**First off Wendy is older in this fic. She will be 19 at the start of cannon. Secondly, Chelia will NOT learn her god slayer Magic from a book; she will learn it from an actual sky god. Chelia will NOT join Lamia Scale.**

**I've seen so many stories where Naruto is a devil/demon/dragon/god slayer but I have yet to see one with an original animal. From what I can get from some research A Tiger is one only beast with that can go head to head with a Dragon in ferocity and hope to win. Also I see a lot of people saying stuff about spirit animals so I thought, "Hey a Spirit Tiger Slayer sounds pretty cool and I can have Naruto use moves directed form the Storm Release Kekkie Genkai… now to come up with a color for all Tiger Slayer Magic… black is taken and Dragons use the color of their element… SILVER!" **

**ALSO! As many of you know or should have guessed, character building is not my forte. I'm sketchy when it comes to romance since I live in an area where there are not many people and everybody is spread pretty far apart and I don't have many friends and had even fewer girlfriends… so yeah. There you go**

**Yeah so that's pretty much all I wanted to say other than that this story is a Naruto/Wendy/Chelia/Mikoto Uchiha/Mirajane Pairing.**

YEAR X765

On a stormy day in the Kingdom of Fiore in the middle of a destroyed village lay a small basket with a red haired baby inside weeping to the heavens as cradling the basket are two people, a red haired woman and a blond haired man… both dead along with the rest of the village.

A bellowing roar shook the ground as a three story tall and 70 feet long White Bengal Tiger jumped into the clearing.

The Tiger sniffed and growled "To think that HE would do this to an innocent village is unforgivable!" he roared. He looked around the clearing and saw a small red headed baby in a basket crying.

He slowly walked up and looked into the basket and smiled "You, young one. You have quite the extensive magical power for only being a baby. Yes, you will be the one to learn the ancient art of the **Spirit Tiger Slayer Magic** that only my and my brother know as we are all that is left of the once great Spirit Tigers. You're name shall be Naruto, the maelstrom that will storm towards Acnologia and end him. You, my son, will go down in history as a legend..." he said before picking the basket up in his mouth and moving back to his cave.

five years later

"Dad, How was that?" Naruto asked his father Raiden.

"Very good Naruto, you Strom Tiger's Roar is almost mastered. You will practice that on your own time now since I've conversed with some friends and my brother… we are going to have a sort of Meet and Greet for you children while we Adults talk. Be ready to go at dawn." Raiden told his son.

'"Yes Father." Naruto replied.

The next day at noon

Raiden came to a sudden stop which almost made Naruto fly off of his back. "Alright Naruto we are here." He told him as Naruto got off of his back and walked over to the clearing where a Dragon, Large Humanoid (Read GOD) and a Red Spirit Tiger were along with a small circle that had three girls his age sitting down chatting with one another.

Naruto walked up to them, "Hi, I'm Naruto. Who are you girls?"

A girl with blue hair smiled "Hi Naruto, I'm Wendy Marvell. It is nice to meet you."

"Hi I'm Chelia, let's be friends." A pink haired Girl told him with a smile which he returned.

The last girl smiled warmly and she seamed to radiate warmth, "Hi Naruto, I'm Mikoto Uchiha. I'm the daughter of you father's brother, the Flame Spirit Tiger" she told him

Wendy and Chelia's head shot towards him "Oh yeah, I'm a Sky Dragon/God slayer! What are you?" they said excitedly.

Naruto smiled and sat down with them between Chelia and Wendy "as you know I'm Naruto. I am a Storm Spirit Tiger Slayer" he told them.

The rest of the day was spent getting to know each other and playing until night came around and the children fell asleep next to each other before their respective parent

"It's time I take Naruto back, we should do this again soon. It would be a good idea if they can get to have some social interaction besides just being with us." Raiden spoke with the others nodding.

Seven Years Later, YEAR X777, MONTH July, DAY 7th

Everybody gathered at the clearing for their usual meet up to talk, hang out and have social interaction. Though something was different about this time. Wendy Marvell was there alone. Her Mother left in the clearing while she slept and flew away.

Naruto walked up to Wendy and brought her into a hug "It's going to be ok. I'm here for you as I told you I always will be here for you." He whispered into her ear.

She nodded into the crook of his neck and whispered, "Thank you."

Raiden walked up "Wendy, your mother asked me to take you in so that you have somewhere to stay until we finish training our children." He told her

Wendy nodded with a small blush and a glance at Naruto. "Thank you."

Three years later, Year X780

Everyone gathered in that same clearing, "Well this is it; you all have completed your training. It is time for you all to go out into the world and make us proud." Raiden told them.

Naruto smiled, "Don't worry father, I'll make you proud." He then turned towards the girls "So, how about we join that guild Fairy Tail?" he said.

Raiden chuckled "Of course you would want to join that guild. What with that as you put it 'Beautiful white haired Mage' that has been visiting us for the past five years after she happened upon our home." He said with a sly look at his son.

Naruto blushed when he said that. He went totally crimson when the girls decided to hang off of him and whisper sexily "What we aren't enough for you Na-ru-to-kun"

Everyone's parents started laughing when Naruto fainted with a large amount of blood coming out of his nose.

**Alright that is the first chapter so I hope you all enjoyed. **

**This is avatar18 and iiii'mmm out!**


End file.
